


Flash

by fleecal



Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: I just really like King as some kind of spirit or God, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleecal/pseuds/fleecal
Summary: A young dryad falls for a human photographer.





	Flash

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What The Fuck is That??](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646482) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Basically, I sent Agreenhairbrush an ask on their blog and just kept going. Link to the original post on Tumblr below.

AU where King is a Dryad and Bing is a human photographer who takes pictures of plants. Bing is walking in the woods, taking pictures of flowers and trees. He takes a photo of King's tree because it's huge and majestic.

* * *

Bing continues to visit the forest to take pictures but always finds himself drawn back to that majestic tree. Sometimes he’ll just stop and sit under the tree, listening to the sounds of the forest.

Meanwhile, King watches the human curiously. every time this human comes, he’s always respectful of the forest and muttering to himself about the beauty of nature. King thinks the human is beautiful too. But he doesn’t have enough courage to approach.

* * *

One warm afternoon, Bing falls asleep, leaning against the tree, his camera on his lap.

King slowly comes out and looks at the human more carefully. Noticing things he couldn’t see before, like his freckles, a gap in his teeth, callouses on his hands.

King also inspected the strange box the human was always holding. What was it? He accidentally hit a button.

**_FLASH_ **

King quickly went back into his tree and Bing woke up, looking around, calling out “Hello? Anyone there?”

—

When Bing got home, looking through his camera, he found strange. A blurry photo of what looked like a person dressed in leaves.

Bing tells his brother, Google, about the weird photo. G response that someone was trying to steal his camera. Then sarcastically adds, Or maybe it was a dryad.

Somehow, that doesn’t seem implausible to Bing.

–

On the fifth day, he decides he’s being ridiculous, there are no spirits in the trees. He decides this will be the last time he tries this. He starts talking to the tree. Telling it about his camera and photography.

When he next returns to the forest, he heads directly to the tree. He stands beneath its majesty and looks at it. Then, very softly, he speaks. Hello. Uh, I don’t know if you’re real, but if there is a tree spirit in there, Hello. I’m Bing.

He waits for a response. Nothing.

This continues for a few days. Bing comes, talks to the tree, sometimes he brings a watering can. The fifth time, Bing is talking to the tree, watering it a little bit. A young man, dressed in leaves, peeks around the trunk, looking at Bing curiously. Bing smiles at him. The young man smiles back.

* * *

The young man doesn’t speak often. Bing gathered that he is called King and he is indeed a dryad. King also seems to like Bing coming to talk to him. Bing comes to the forest as often as he can, to sit and talk to King or just be close to him. Sometimes he’ll bring things like rocks or fallen leaves that he thinks are pretty to give to King.

One evening, Bing and King are sitting under the tree, close to each other. Bing looks at his hands then at King. He asks the dryad, Can I try something? When a human likes another human there’s something they do call the kiss. May I kiss you? King nods. And, so very gently, Bing kisses King on the lips. He tastes like honeysuckle.

* * *

~~And then they have forest sex.~~  I’m kidding. Probably.

So now Bing is boyfriends with a tree, more or less. And he visits King every day.

Except for one day he doesn’t. And the next day he doesn’t. By the third day, King is getting worried. This is unlike Bing. Something is wrong.

He steels his nerves and leaves his tree. And leaves the forest. Walking further from his home then he had ever gone. Into the human town.  _Looking for Bing._

* * *

King wanders through the human village. It’s loud and bright and not anything like the forest. He wants to go home, back to the trees and the flowers and nature. But he wants to find Bing even more. So he keeps walking. The asphalt is hot under his bare feet. He keeps walking.

Eventually, he finds a large building. He feels a pull. He goes inside. Inside the building it’s noisy and there are people in chairs, looking sad, hurt, tired or a combination of the three. It smells too clean and everything is white. The people look at King strangely; one human wearing a white coat walks up to King. Can I help you, the human asks. Bing, is all King can say. Another human comes over. He’s with me, the human says. This new human looks a bit like Bing. So you really do exist, the human says, taking King’s hand and leading him somewhere, continuing to speak. When Bing said he’d fallen in love with a tree, I thought he was speaking metaphorically.

They stopped in front of a door. The human sighed. Bing had been in an accident a few days ago. The doctors said it wasn’t serious, but he’s in a coma and they don’t know when or if he’ll wake up, he said. The human looked sad. King put a gentle hand on the human. He looked at the dryad then opened the door.

Bing appeared to be asleep, on some kind of comfortable platform. There were synthetic vines attached to his skin and a box beeping next to him. There was something white on his head and he wasn’t wearing his glasses. King walked over and put his hand on Bing’s. Bing didn’t stir. King frowned and gently tried to rouse his boyfriend. Bing didn’t stir. The other human sighed sadly. King tried again, still gentle as to not interfere with the vines or the box. Bing didn’t stir. King started to cry. He didn’t understand what was happening. He was scared and far from home and everything was loud and bright and he just wanted to be back in the forest, sitting under his tree, holding Bing in his arms. Bing didn’t stir.

The other human put his hand on King’s shoulder. I think it’s time to go, he said. King shook his head violently and squeezes Bing’s hand gently. Bing didn’t stir. You can’t stay here forever, the human continued. King shook his head again. He was metaphorically rooted to the spot. Bing didn’t stir. The human sighed and sat in a chair. King held Bing’s hand. He gently kissed Bing. Please, King whispered, distress evident in his voice.

Bing stirred.

* * *

It takes some time for Bing to recover. Apparently, the accident had left him with a nasty concussion. He needed to slowly regain strength, coordination, speech. And King was by his side every day. King was also learning about the human world and the English language.

Sometimes, Google would bring Bing out into the woods and read while Bing and King cuddled under the tree. And somehow, they knew everything would be okay.

_Google also encountered something else less than human in the forest that winter, but that’s a story for another day._

## The end.

**[Original Tumblr Post](https://fleecal.tumblr.com/post/182488831358/au-where-king-is-a-dryad-and-bing-is-a-human) **


End file.
